Yuumasochist (Seo Tomoya's part)
by Mayo Azuki
Summary: "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku naik ontang-anting dengan dua kursi." Sadar dengan suara hatinya yang terlanjur terucap oleh suara, Dia yakin sekali sebentar lagi Seo akan menertawainya habis-habisan dan mengatainya 'rakyat jelata' atau umpatan lain yang cocok ditujukan untuk manusia kelas rendah sepertinya. "Aku juga." Atau mungkin tidak? #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Lembaran daun momiji yang tertiup angin perlahan membuat perasaan seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat gelap itu tenang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa setenang ini dalam hidupnya. Padahal selama ini yang bersangkutan merasa biasa saja dengan kehidupannya selama ini, tidak ada yang mengekang dan tidak pula ada tekanan. Tiba-tiba saja semalam secara mengejutkan kedua adiknya memberi sebuah tiket gratis yang di dapat dari lotere untuk mengakses Kunugiland di hari sabtu yang cerah ini. Penolakan halus tentu sudah ia lakukan, tapi sepertinya kedua adiknya itu memiliki sifat yang berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kakaknya. Keras kepala. Sebagai kakak yang baik tentu saja mau tidak mau Isogai harus menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati.

Meski telah memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sepi juga. Perlahan senyum pahit mulai terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Mungkin aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mengajak mereka kesini suatu hari nanti." Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah memasuki arena bermain, pria dengan model rambut bersungut ganda itu tentu saja bingung harus mulai mencoba permainan yang mana. Dikarenakan hari ini masih termasuk dalam _silver week_ wajar saja bila banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi Kunugiland pada hari ini. Otomatis hal itu membuat antrian panjang di beberapa wahana ekstrim.

Terkesima dengan salah satu wahana yang sepertinya terlihat paling banyak antriannya, mau tidak mau Isogai berniat untuk mencoba wahana bernama tornado. Terlebih pada wahana tersebut tidak mengharuskan dinaiki oleh dua orang. Yah biar kelihatannya yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak terlihat jomblo lah ya.

Saat mulai mengantri dari paling belakang tiba-tiba saja maskot Kunugiland yang dikenal bernama Kunudon itu perlahan mendekatinya, tidak lama kemudian maskot itu pun mengalungkan selendang layaknya miss universe pada Isogai.

"Selamat! Anda terpilih sebagai pengantri ke 145!" ucap maskot itu bahagia. Tidak lama setelahnya banyak pengunjung yang mengerubunginya dan bersorak gembira. Masih tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tentu saja Isogai langsung melakukan protes pada maskot yang berbentuk seperti kacang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Anda terpilih sebagai pengantri ke 145, tuan!" ucap maskot itu bahagia.

"Lalu… apa maksudnya?"

"Setiap pengunjung ke 145 yang mengantri di wahana ekstrim akan mendapat keuntungan menaiki wahana tersebut tanpa harus mengantri!"

"Woah! Kau serius!?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak kusangka ini akan menjadi hari keberuntunganku."

"Tapi kau akan menaikinya bersamaku."

"…."

Atau mungkin tidak?

.

* * *

 **Hello again**

Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Seo Tomoya x Isogai Yuuma

.

.

 _Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event #yuumasochist_

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

..

Setelah melewati masa-masa _awkward_ bermain dengan maskot taman hiburan, akhirnya Isogai bisa kembali bernapas lega. Faktanya, ia sendiri merasa tornado merupakan permainan yang tidak cocok dicoba untuk seseorang seperti dirinya yang terbilang jarang sekali pergi ke taman hiburan.

Sepanjang permainan berlangsung, ia hanya bisa berteriak kencang dan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang jauh lebih ekstrim, yakni, muntah diatas wahana. Untungnya maskot kacang bernama Kunudon itu berbaik hati untuk memberinya sebotol air mineral dan juga minyak kayu putih untuk menghilangkan rasa mual yang dialaminya.

Selepas perginya Kunudon, Isogai tentunya memutuskan untuk mencoba wahana yang terletak tidak jauh dari tornado. Jika dilihat dari panjangnya antrian, sepertinya wahana itu bukan termasuk tipe yang ekstrim.

Tentu saja pria pemilik warna mata kuning cerah itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan siap mengantri di wahana yang bernama ontang-anting tersebut.

.

Setelah memasuki antrian, tidak lama kemudian orang yang sangat familiar baginya terlihat sedang berjalan pula ke arah antrian.

"Seo Tomoya!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, tentunya pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh tidak terlalu jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang saat ini berada dalam genggamannya. Reaksi pria yang diketahui bernama Seo Tomoya itu tentunya kaget bukan main.

"Kau! Isogai Yuuma!"

Adegan saling memanggil nama panjang itu sempat menarik atensi beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan sedang mengantri maupun yang sekedar lewat. Sadar akan hal itu, tentunya mereka berdua langsung menunduk malu. Beberapa detik kemudian pria pemilik bibir seksi itu segera menghampiri si rambut sungut ganda.

"Sedang apa kau kesini?" ucapnya heran. Mungkin baginya rakyat jelata macam Isogai Yuuma ini tidak pantas untuk berada di tempat hiburan seperti ini. Mendengar hal itu tentunya Isogai keheranan, "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" ia pun balik bertanya.

 _Boomerang._

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dua kata itu menjadi penutup sapaan singkat yang terjadi antara Isogai Yuuma dan Seo Tomoya.

.

Sepanjang antrian yang lebih panjang dari antrian gerbang tol brexit, tentu saja rasa bosan langsung menghantui si pemilik sungut ganda. Bagaimana tidak bosan, satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal yang seharusnya bisa diajak berbicara untuk membunuh waktu malah asyik dengan ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru.

Sebenarnya Isogai berniat untuk basa-basi dengan bertanya seperti, 'Bagaimana nilaimu di sekolah?' atau pertanyaan soal akademis lainnya, tapi rasanya jika menanyakan hal tersebut terlalu klise sepertinya. Terlebih, statusnya yang saat ini sebagai anak kelas E yang ada pria arogan itu akan semakin memandangnya rendah.

"Kau kesini sendiri?"

Tanpa disangka ternyata tuan Seo Tomoya berinisiatif untuk membuka suara.

"Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak punya teman huh, aku bersama Five Virtuoso."

Seolah tidak mengubris sedikit ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya, Isogai kembali bertanya, "Asano dan yang lain kemana?" Pemilik rambut klimis itu menghela napas singkat, "Mereka lebih memilih untuk bermain tornado." Ucapnya kemudian.

Mendengar hal itu muncul rasa penasaran yang lebih dalam benak Isogai, "Jangan bilang kau—"

"Takut? Ya. Aku takut untuk bermain tornado."

 _Speechless._

.

Kurang lebih antrian yang cukup panjang itu sudah mulai terurai dengan beberapa pengunjung yang memilih menyerah dan keluar dari antrian, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat jarak Isogai menuju wahana ontang-anting itu semakin dekat.

Wahana ontang-anting di Kunugiland sedikit berbeda dengan yang pernah Isogai naiki sebelumnya. Bentuknya memang sama-sama ayunan yang diputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, bedanya, di Kunugiland terdapat ontang-anting dengan dua kursi.

Jika dipikir kembali—

"Seo."

Otomatis pria yang merasa namanya terpanggil langsung menoleh, seketika terlintas ide jahil di dalam benaknya.

"Tidak berminat memanggilku hubby lagi?"

Mendengar itu pria pemilik iris kuning cerah langsung hilang fokus.

"Haaah!?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hubby' seperti dulu."

Rasa malu seketika langsung menghampiri Isogai begitu saja. Meskipun saat itu ia melakukannya demi profesionalitas kerja, tetap saja rasanya malu jika ia melihat kilas balik ke belakang saat adegan dirinya digendong ala _bridal style_ dan saat si pemilik bibir seksi itu dengan seenak jidat mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku melakukan hal itu karena .sa." ucapnya dengan mengeja suku kata pada kata terakhir.

"Begitukah?"

Perlahan pria rambut klimis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Isogai dari belakang.

"Kurasa hal yang waktu itu terjadi lebih nyata dari kata 'terpaksa', honey."

 _Cringe._

Detik berikutnya Isogai langsung melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik arah memandang Seo. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Nanti bisa-bisa mereka mengira kita sedang berkencan!" geram Isogai. Bukannya takut, pria itu malah balik menyerang si sungut ganda.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku ini 'hubby' mu, Yuuma?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak peduli."

"Jangan begitu. Sebenarnya, kau ini ingin mengajakku untuk naik ontang-anting dengan dua kursi kan? Makanya kau mendadak memanggilku tadi."

Skakmat.

.

Setelah terjadi cekcok diantara dua sejoli yang tidak ingin disebut demikian, akhirnya Seo memutuskan untuk naik wahana yang bernama ontang-anting itu dengan Isogai.

Ya. Mereka memilih naik yang dua kursi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Isogai?

Sepertinya dia tidak banyak protes setelah perbincangan yang sedikit menguras batinnya tadi. Toh, memang ini keinginannya juga untuk naik ontang-anting dengan dua kursi terlepas dari siapa partner yang akan duduk disampingnya saat ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Huh?"

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku naik ontang-anting dengan dua kursi." Sadar dengan suara hatinya yang terlanjur terucap oleh suara, Isogai buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk menatap pemandangan Kunugiland dari atas wahana.

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Isogai pelan. Dia yakin sekali sebentar lagi Seo akan menertawainya habis-habisan dan mengatainya 'rakyat jelata' atau umpatan lain yang cocok ditujukan untuk manusia kelas rendah sepertinya.

"Aku juga."

"!"

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Sahut Seo.

Belum sempat Isogai bereaksi dan membalas ucapan tersebut, wahana tersebut telah dimulai dengan terangkatnya kursi mereka.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Orang sepertimu pasti sering kesini entah bersama keluarga ataupun teman."

Perlahan wahana itu mulai berputar pelan, "Kau pikir orang sepertiku suka ke tempat seperti ini? Asal kau tahu saja, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di café atau toko buku ketimbang bermain permainan konyol ini!"

"Oh jadi kau takut, Seo?"

"Tidak."

.

Lama kelamaan ontang-anting itu mulai berputar kencang dan hembusan angin yang sebelumnya berhembus pelan kini mulai menerpa seperti angin dari kipas yang berputar kencang. Bukan hanya kecepatannya yang mulai bertambah, ketinggiannya pun mulai bertambah.

"Woaaaaah! Hahaha ini terasa menyenangkan!" pekik si sungut ganda.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, partner bermainnya yang berambut klimis itu mulai nampak pucat dan hanya bisa menggenggam pegangan ayunan raksasa tersebut. Saking tegangnya, bahkan Seo tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Seo! Kalau kau takut teriak saja!"

"A-Aku tidak takut!"

"Tidak usah bohongi dirimu sendiri! Teriaklah yang kencang! Sebentar lagi ontang-anting ini pasti akan naik turun dan membuatmu sedikit pusing!"

Sebenarnya yang membuat pria yang memiliki kemampuan berlebih dalam bidang bahasa inggris itu tidak suka ke taman bermain bukan karena ia lebih menyukai café ataupun toko buku. Sebenarnya hal itu bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan. Namun, alasan utama seorang Seo Tomoya jarang berkunjung ke tempat hiburan seperti ini karena takut. Ya. Takut.

Sudah masuknya mahal, dia hanya bisa naik sedikit wahana pula.

Rugi.

Saat ia mengatakan pada Isogai bahwa ini adalah pertama kali baginya itu bukan soal naik ontang-anting dengan dua kursi, melainkan, pertama kali menaiki wahana tersebut. Perlu di garis bawahi, menaiki wahana tersebut.

Karena rasa mual sudah mulai melanda, akhirnya mau tidak mau Seo harus mengikuti saran dari si ketua kelas E agar hidupnya lebih berfaedah.

.

Ya pokoknya mulai detik ini Seo Tomoya sudah berteriak sekeras mungkin dan membuat nama baiknya tercoreng. Lebay memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan olehnya.

 _Sabodo teuing._

.

Setelah melewati masa-masa yang cukup menguras batin seseorang yang tidak ingin disebut namanya, akhirnya wahana yang bernama ontang-anting itu telah berhenti. Setelah itu para pengunjung bergegas turun agar pengunjung yang masih setia mengantri bisa ikut merasakan sensasi menegangkan saat menaikinya.

Kembali pada Seo Tomoya dan Isogai Yuuma.

Setelah mereka turun, Seo tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan bergegas pergi ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi makan siangnya. Isogai yang iba dengan kondisi Seo otomatis ikut menemaninya ke dalam toilet dan memijat-mijat leher si rambut klimis agar kondisinya sedikit membaik.

Setelah sedikit pulih, Isogai segera mengajak Seo keluar toilet dan duduk di bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari wahana ontang-anting. Setelah memastikan pria itu duduk dan tidak ada niatan muntah untuk yang kedua kali, Isogai meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli minyak kayu putih di mini market yang terletak di dalam Kunugiland.

.

.

"Kau pasti akan menertawaiku saat ini."

"Kau ini tidak tahu cara berterima kasih ya?" ucap Isogai sambil mendelik. Bukannya merespon ucapan Isogai, pria pemilik bibir seksi itu segera memalingkan wajah dan fokus pada sekitar. Tentu saja rasa jengkel langsung muncul begitu saja di dalam benak Isogai. Detik berikutnya ia menghela napas berat.

"Kau kira aku sejahat itu? Sejahat _kalian_? Tidak Seo. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh si sungut ganda, akhirnya Seo buru-buru langsung menatap Isogai kembali dan berucap kata 'maaf' dengan tulus. Sebenarnya Isogai ingin sekali merekam aksi meminta maaf itu, tapi ia sadar kalau ia melakukan hal itu berarti dia sama saja dengan siswa kelas A—terlebih five virtuoso—yang sombong, arogan, dan suka menindas orang lain. Opsi yang hanya bisa ia pilih saat ini adalah menatap adegan itu dengan kedua matanya dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku terima permintaan maafmu." Ucap Isogai.

"Isogai."

Oke mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya.

"Terima kasih."

Oke mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pia itu mengatakan terima kasih.

"Jika di lain waktu kita bertemu lagi secara mendadak seperti ini," ada sedikit rasa takut dan ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi jika tidak di sampaikan sekarang, mau kapan lagi?

"aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

Oke mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkata demikian.

"Bukankah kau sering mengatakan kata-kata romantis atau menggodaku?"

"Memang. Namun, untuk kali ini aku cukup serius. Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu, Isogai Yuuma."

Senyum tipis tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan si pemilik iris kuning cerah, "Kalau begitu aku akan menanti sampai saat itu tiba, Seo Tomoya." Meski respon yang didapat masih berupa 'lampu kuning' dari yang bersangkutan, Seo akan berjuang sampai bisa merubah warna lampu tersebut menjadi 'hijau'.

"Apakah itu pertanda kau akan menerimaku?"

"Belum tentu. Sainganmu banyak, sayang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Isogai langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seo yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang telah diucapkan si sungut ganda. Usaha untuk mengejar dan meminta konfirmasi dari pria lucu itu pun tidak ia lakukan. Satu hal pasti yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini adalah memasang strategi untuk menjadikan Isogai Yuuma sebagai miliknya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan semua saingannya untuk mendapat sang _ikemen_ DARI kelas E.

.

-The End-

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Halooo semuanya Ningie Cassie disini! (Karena saya gabisa login dari akun itu jadinya pake akun kedua saya). Akhirnya kelar juga Yuumasokis hahahahahahha :""")) /bahagya

Mau mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat kak kuo, mba ratu galau, dan semua kru yuumasochist yang telah ikut meramaikan event ini! yeay otsukare semuanya!

Kayaknya skill menulis saya semakin menurun ya ketimbang yuumalicious kemaren yang sampe jebol 6k :"")))

Untuk ide cerita ini sendiri didapat dari pengalaman pribadi saya btw, jadi saya waktu itu sama teman-teman ke dufan, nah pas di dufan itu teman saya ngajak pacarnya ikutan naik, pacarnya iya2 aja ehhhh pas udah turun langsung muntah-muntah gara2 pas kita naik itu banget abis makan siang. Dan lagi si cowo ini sebenernya takut tapi gamau bilang wkwkwkwkk

Sekalian mau bikin konfirmasi juga... mungkin ini event terakhir saya di fandom anime dan masih ada satu event nulis fanfic juga yang akan diadakan di bulan desember. Setelah itu saya berniat untuk rehat sejenak dari dunia per ff an (dunia menulis maksudnya). kalopun saya ada niatan buat nulis lagi, silahkan kunjungi acc ao3 saya yang nanti saya cantumkan di bio dan acc ini.

Intinya seorang Ningie Cassie ga akan ada dari jaman 2014 dulu kalo ga ada pembaca yang dengan senang hati meluangkan waktu nge fave, follow, sampai mereview tulisan saya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya.


End file.
